1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of input/output (I/O) pin arrangement, and more particularly, to analyzing I/O pin arrangements to determine the effect of differential pair and power and ground pin placement on signal quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
The noise coupling between signals in the transmission media between driver and receiver can limit one or more of the maximum bit-rate, transmission length and bit error rate. Differential signaling may help to reduce noise coupling, but primarily affects driver and receiver operation rather than transmission media. Noise coupling in the transmission media, especially in the vertical interconnect regions of the transmission media can be a limiting factor.
The vertical interconnect regions, generally referred to as pins, are also known as vias, sockets, connectors, balls and bumps. Noise coupling in the vertical interconnect regions can be a limiting factor in bus design.
Vertical interconnect regions perform a signal connect function for data, power and ground. The vertical interconnect region is perpendicular to traces and thus provides trace transitions from traces on a board, from a board to a package, from one board to another board or from a plane to another plane.